


Good Night, Finch

by Sheilacasmam



Category: Lost, Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Drawing, Easter Eggs, Fan Art, Fluff, John taking care of him, LOST References, Library, Lost Numbers, M/M, Sleeping Harold, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheilacasmam/pseuds/Sheilacasmam
Summary: Can you spot all the Lost references hidden in the drawing?





	Good Night, Finch




End file.
